The Demon Hero, Razgriz
by guardian-diamond
Summary: [BBxRae Shipping] Set one week after the events of Beast Boy and Raven. The Teen Titans are enjoying a weekend out at the park, but they had no idea a new super powered being was waking up from many millennium of slumber. Is she friend, or foe?
1. The Demon Arise

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own the character Razgriz  
**

**Here we go. The Demon Hero, Razgriz, my original character (original Titan) meets the Teen Titans. This occurs one week after my previous fan fiction "Beast Boy and Raven". Half of this fanfiction is centered on my OC Razgriz, and the other half is centered on BB and Raven continuing their relationship from the previous fanficiton. Enjoy!  
**

**Note: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THE CHARACTER is copyright Me. **

**Note #2: It is advised you read my Previous Teen Titan Fan-fiction "Beast Boy and Raven" if you have not yet. This serves as a continuation of that fan-fiction, sort of like a following episode.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Background:**

Razgriz is a demon who long ago used its demonic powers to spread death across the world. However, after many years of destruction the demon was struck down by a lone warrior and was thought to be dead. In truth the demon survived the fatal attack and crawled into a deep cave known at that time as the Depths of Despair. The demon rested there for many long years to recover. During its slumber Mankind turned on itself, spreading their own death across their own world. Sensing the evil that had suddenly grown around it the Razgriz awoke. When it came out of the Depths of Despair it no longer had the desire to destroy life, seeing as the life it once longed so much to extinguish was on the verge of destroying itself. The Razgriz felt pity for Mankind and a desire it never experienced before its slumber: the desire to save people.

The Razgriz chose the form of a female for its appearance instead of its hawk-like apparition form and set out to stop the evil that Mankind had gained. Her new form did not look entirely human however; her eyes were a deep red and glowing at times, and her magnificent black wings could not be concealed. Her appearance resulted in some unwanted attention in the nearest city.

**Chapter 1 The Demon Arises**

The Teen Titans were enjoying the fresh air of the weekend out at the park. Cyborg was grilling up the food, Robin and Starfire were walking through the park, and Raven was sitting with Beast Boy at a bench far across from Cyborg. It had been a week since Beast Boy and Raven had time to themselves on the Tower's roof.

Beast Boy spoke with some shakiness in his tone, "So… Do you think we should tell them yet? I mean… I'll understand if you don't want to."

Raven knew what he meant but decided to fish for an explanation anyway, "What do you mean if I don't want to?"

Beast Boy was growing a bit nervous, "Well, I mean… I know you don't like… I mean you…" He sighed, "I really don't know…."

She put her head on his shoulder and looked up into his eyes making him blush, "I know what you're talking about…" She changed her tone to a slightly depressed one, "They're our best friends and I want to tell them but…"

They talked in unison as they sighed out the words, "I'm not ready to yet." She took her head off his shoulders, stunned for a second, then they both smiled at each other.

They talked in unison again, "Yeah, lets wait for a little longer." Their conversation ended at a perfect time, Cyborg was waving them over.

Cyborg said jokingly, "Hey lovebirds! Foods finished!" Robin and Starfire were walking nearby and immediately thought Cyborg was talking to them, they went over to the table without giving it a second thought. Beast Boy and Raven both got up and started to walk over to the table. Raven gave Beast Boy a cocked eyebrow at Cyborg's remark on the way then Beast Boy simply smiled at her in response.

They knew sitting together at the table might raise some suspicion but they weren't worried. The others didn't saying anything about it, probably because Robin and Starfire were sitting together and Cyborg was sitting on Beast Boy's left so it would look like Raven had to sit on Beast Boy's right.

Starfire with a nearly full mouth, "Friend! Your cooking never ceases to fill my hunger!" She swallowed the food in her mouth and put in another steak.

He responded, "Thanks Star!" Then seemingly spoke to himself, "It never fails to fill me up either!"

Raven added a little shyly, "It is pretty good…" She took another bite of her food.

Cyborg took the compliment and quickly turned to Beast Boy holding out a big steak slice on a fork, "See BB, even Raven likes it! Why don't you try some already?"

Beast Boy wasn't mad at all and responded casually, "Dude, I don't care if _even_ Raven likes it I'm still not eating meat." He took a bite out of his tofu burger, "But the sauce you made is awesome!"

Cyborg smiled happily, "Thanks BB, it's my own special recipe," Beast Boy stopped chewing for a second and looked at Cyborg with sad worried eyes, "Don't worry! No meat, I promise." Cyborg patted him on the back; Beast Boy grinned and went back to eating.

Starfire started teasing Robin by dangling a slice of his steak over his head only to put it in her mouth instead. Robin looked sad for a moment then smirked, "So that's how you wanna play?" He went in after the food, tongue first, knowing she had already swallowed it. Starfire to look playfully shocked and the others looked away in disgust but they were laughing as well. It was apparent to everyone that Robin and Starfire had really grown on each other in the past six months that they've been together. The rest of the team didn't mind; they were happy the two were finally together, almost as happy as the couple was.

A few minutes after Robin finished fishing in Starfire's mouth his communicator went off as if on queue to ruin their weekend. He stood up and turned around as the voice spoke through the communicator. The others stood up, already knowing what he was going to say.

He closed his communicator and turned back to face the team, "We have a situation downtown." Without another word Cyborg got in his T-Car with Beast Boy, Robin got on his R-Cycle, and the girls started to fly.

Robin briefed them through his communicator, "There's a girl walking around downtown causing a pretty violent riot."

Raven was a little confused, "So we're taking a break from super villains? Or is there something special about this girl?"

Robin continued, "She has glowing red eyes, black wings and threw a few bricks at rioters with some sort of black aura."

Beast Boy scratched his forehead, "Black aura like Raven's magic or just regular black aura?"

Robin responded, "The report didn't say, just a black aura but someone described it as some sort of magic."

Raven had an uneasy feeling, "I have a bad feeling about this. The descriptions sounds… Familiar. Reminds of a demon myth I read a few weeks ago."

Before she could finish they spotted the rioting crowd. They got out of their vehicles, the two girls landed, and started running to the crowd trying to disperse it.

Cyborg moved a few people out of his way, "Everyone get out of here now! It's dangerous!"

A woman responded, "It's the Teen Titans!" The crowd cheered and started to disperse in to a safe distance making it easier for the Titans to get to the girl who caused this. But the circle of people directly in front of the girl refused to move. This circle of people looked particularly angry.

Robin got suspicious, "That's weird… It looks like the entire riot was surrounding one person…"

One of the men in the circle spoke to the girl in a short-tempered voice with a large rock in his hand, "We don't need any more _Freaks_ in this city! You're not welcome here, Leave!" The rest of the small crowd shouted in agreement. The girl who supposedly caused the riot simply looked forward even when a glass bottle hurdled toward her. She stopped the bottle with her power and made the bottle explode. The aura that surrounded the bottle looked almost exactly like Raven's magic.

Robin was starting to get worried about the crowd and surprisingly about the girl, "Alright everyone it's too dangerous here! We'll handle this." He took out his Bo staff as the other Titans gathered behind him ready to defend against the strange girl.

Another member of the angry crowd spoke in a voice that would make any other person fear him, "We don't need help from you and your band of _Freaks!_ So go back to that island you live on and let us _Real_ people deal with this!"

Robin had a serious look on his face as the truth finally entered his mind: the girl wasn't the real cause of the riot the way they all thought she was. The real cause was probably a few people who had a hate for anything out of the ordinary or just plain hate. He turned around to see his team with looks of sadness and spite on their faces. They all have dealt with being different; Cyborg being mostly robotic, Beast Boy having green skin, Starfire being an alien, and Raven being a half demon herald of the apocalypse.

The crowd rushed in towards the girl with either bricks or pipes or their bare fists as weapons before the Titans could do anything about it. The strange girl spread her black wings and created some sort of dark magic shielding around her. When the crowd hit the shielding they were forced back, some of them hit the surrounding buildings hard enough to knock them out while others hurriedly got to their feet and started to run dropping their rioting weapons on the way.

The Titans stared at the girl who remained still for several seconds. The girl folded her wings behind her and finally spoke in a shaky voice that didn't seem to have been used in a long time, "… Insolent humans…" She had an accent that would have sounded almost Russian if not for the shakiness. The Titans started to look a little more defensive as she went on, "Attacking the first strange thing they see… You need not fear me strangers… Unless you are the Evil I seek to destroy."

Robin relaxed his stance and put his Bo stick away, the others relax as well after seeing him do this, "Everyone, check on the injured. Raven, see if they need any healing."

The strange girl spoke in that same shaky accented voice, "So… you are allies in the fight against the Evil that has grown?"

Robin approached her with little caution, "We're the Teen Titans and we defend this city. My name's Robin." He put his hand forward and she took it gently but didn't have the strength to shake it, "Who are you?"

Again in her shaky voice that now seemed to be collapsing on its self, "They called me… _The Demon of Razgriz_…" She stumbled forward and landed on her knees, Robin half-caught her.

Her voice was getting weaker, "Forgive me… I have slept for many years and my spirit is still… waking up."

Her head shifted quickly as she spotted Raven healing someone; her hand was surrounded in the same black magic aura that Razgriz had used a moment ago. Her eyes narrowed with curiosity. Raven noticed she was being stared at and returned it with a suspicious piercing gaze.

Robin sounded casual, "We'll take you to the Tower's medical room until you recover, is that fine with you?"

Her voice was getting surprisingly weaker, "Yes... I suppose… it is… fine…" She fainted.

**_To Be Continued._**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** So what'd ya think? Hope you like the start. This fanfic is a bit longer than my last one. More soon! Maybe a week, maybe less.  
**


	2. The Demon Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own the character Razgriz**

**Note: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THE CHARACTER is copyright Me.**

**Second chapter. Raven might seem a little OOC in this chapter, and maybe even a few more after this but remember this happens about a week after she already opened up to BB sooooo... ergo she would be a bit better at showing her emotions. Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2: The Demon Revealed**

Razgriz is lying on a bed in the medical room still unconscious while Cyborg monitors her medical data; he begins to scan her body as well as her brain. The other Titans are in the hallway outside of the room.

Beast Boy was a little confused, "So… She walked into town, someone spotted her wings, got scared, tried to fight her or something then everyone else followed the leader and that's what probably started the riot?"

Robin responded casually, "Yeah, I'm almost sure she didn't start that riot. She might have accidentally been the cause just by walking into the city and attracting some unwanted attention like you said Beast Boy." Beast Boy had a smug look on his face.

Raven shot Beast Boy a plain face, "Nice work Gar, you should be a detective." Before Beast Boy could respond Raven went on looking disappointed and sounding a little angry, "Are you sure about this Robin? Letting a stranger, apparently a Demon, into the Tower."

Starfire sounded curious, "She did not seem to be trying to hurt anyone, only defending herself. But I wonder where she was going… Perhaps she sought out our help?"

Raven responded before the others could, "I don't think so Starfire. When she saw us she didn't bother to ask for any help… She didn't seem to think of us as a threat either." Raven was starting to lighten up a bit, convincing herself that the Demon wasn't any danger for the moment, "What was it she said before she passed out?"

Robin, "She said she was seeking some sort of Evil to destroy but I'm not sure what she meant. I was thinking it might have something to do with the Brotherhood of Evil but we already defeated and imprisoned all them. I called the prison and they still have them in cryostasis…" He turned towards the door, "Let's see if Cyborg's found anything about her condition."

They all walked into the room. Cyborg had a normal look on his face, "She isn't physically hurt just exhausted, so she should be waking up sometime soon." He looked at the device in his hand, "Something pretty interesting I found out you should know; according to my scans her body is less than a few days old despite her appearance."

The other Titans had a look of shock and confusion on their faces. Beast Boy spoke first, "Okay… This whole thing is just getting weirder and weirder."

Raven picked up where he left off, "Yeah, figures a Demon would spawn on our… day off." She was hoping that she would be able to talk with Beast Boy in private earlier that day before the call came in. She went on sounding as distrusting as in the hallway, "Should we have someone on guard for when she wakes up? Incase she decides to destroy the place under our nose… She is a Demon after all…"

Razgriz opened her eyes and spoke in her weak cracking Russian accented voice, "You're one to talk… Daughter of Trigon." As she sat up in her bed Raven raised her fist with magic around them in defense, "I heard of the prophecy long ago before my slumber…" She started to have worry in her voice and in her eyes as she stared at Raven, "Tell me daughter of Trigon… Tell me the prophecy has failed!"

Raven, as well as the others, was a little surprised. She released her magic and lowered her fists, "The prophecy came to pass, but we destroyed Trigon together… And my name is Raven."

Razgriz closed her eyes, "Good… Even before my time on Earth Trigon was feared by all other demons, he sought only to destroy and rule over everything…"

The others looked at Raven waiting for her to respond. She saw this and felt that the other Titans wanted her to do the questioning, "We have some questions for you," Raven softened her tone a little as Razgriz nodded once in agreement, "For starters, who are you?"

Razgriz' voice was still a bit shaky, "My name… There was a title given to me a very long time ago by those who feared me… they called me '_The Demon of Razgriz_' … so I suppose you can call me… _Razgriz_."

Raven responded with a sharp look, "What do you mean by 'those who feared you?'"

Razgriz was suddenly struck with sadness; her face and voice showed it, "Those who feared me… were those who knew my wrath was coming to their land…" The others had a look of either resentment or surprise, "Before my slumber I was a destroyer of life… Killing anything in sight… But… things are different now."

Robin decided to speak up sounding a little angered, "How? How are they different?"

Razgriz felt a new emotion she new as remorse, her eyes starting to water, "I can feel them… I can feel the Evil that has grown within the lives that were once so pure. This Evil… It's spreading… I can feel it all around this city… All around this planet…" She looked away from the Titans with her tears now fully flowing and feeling another new emotion she knew as embarrassment, "When I awoke and felt so much Evil around me I… I wanted to stop it… I wanted to stop all the pain all the… … It was overwhelming everything I felt… That I can still feel."

Beast Boy, feeling concerned for Razgriz, walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder like stranger would try to comfort a stranger. To everyone's surprise Raven walked up next to him and put her hand on Razgriz' other shoulder to comfort her as well.

Raven spoke in a comforting voice which sounded so strange coming from her, "Razgriz, we've been fighting the kind of Evil you're talking about for awhile now," Beast Boy finished her sentence, "Yeah, you aren't alone in this."

Razgriz felt another new emotion, though she didn't know what this one was called it felt very soothing. Her tears stopped and she turned her body to face forward still feeling some of the embarrassment, "Thank you… And forgive me for _crying_. All of these emotions are very different for me… Before, the only things I felt were Hatred and the Urge to destroy everything around me… I had no idea there were so many other feelings in this world… So many bad and so many good feelings… it's as overwhelming as the Evil in this world."

Beast Boy smirked, "Y'know, I think one of us might be able to help you with the whole emotions issue." He glanced at Raven.

Raven shot him a spiteful look but after a second a small smile showed up on her face; the others found it amusing. Raven went on asking questions in the same comforting voice, "Razgriz… I need to know; how did you know I was the daughter of Trigon?"

Razgriz nodded, "When you used your powers to heal that man I felt something familiar, something like His aura but different, lighter and much more pleasant to be sure." She took a deep breath, "The Prophecy of Trigon was foretold long before I made the attempt to destroy life on Earth… When I was in the demon world so long ago… Trigon himself, a very young but still very powerful demon at the time, attempted to destroy me. I knew I would die if I fought him so I fled to Earth… In other words I was forced to come here. Even if I were to fight Trigon today I doubt my power would be enough to pose even a small threat."

Razgriz looked down at her torn worn out shirt she had found on the way into the city. She looked up at the Titans, "Would it be alright for me to ask for some 'clothes'? Just a top and bottom would be fine…. I know it is '_normal_' for humans to wear 'clothing', spirit demons like myself need not such things but since I'm in this form..."

Cyborg responded this time, "Sure thing Razgriz, we have some spare clothes here in the medical room." Cyborg opened up a nearby closet; he took out a red short-sleeved shirt, thick black pants, a red belt, and some gloves that had probably been put there by accident. He handed them to her as she stood up, her ragged clothes nearly falling off. The girls turned around knowing what was coming and forced the heads of the three boys, who didn't know what was coming, around as Razgriz undressed and dressed herself. They heard the sound of fabric being torn and a belt being buckled.

Razgriz tore two straight lines down the back of the shirt so her wings would fit around it easily. With much gratitude in her face, "Thank you… _friends_. Excuse me if dressing myself seemed… offensive." Her cheeks were starting to turn red, "I forgot about… the embarrassments humans can feel at the sight of another's body."

Everyone was blushing but Beast Boy was the one to speak first through all the red faces, "Uh… Yeah, no problem just try to warn us next time you do something like that." He wiped the sweat off his brow and shrugged at the others.

Razgriz adjusted the fingerless gloves Cyborg had found, "Again, I apologize… My knowledge of human nature is… rather limited… If it is fine with you I would like to learn… More about you… More about my _emotions_."

Starfire hovered over behind her, partly so Razgriz would hear her better and partly to examine her wings, "I can tell you from my own experiences on Earth that humans can be very complicated and confusing at times."

Razgriz was confused, "You… are not human?" Her wings twitched when she felt Starfire's strangely warm hand on them.

Starfire withdrew her hand, hoping she was not being rude, "Correct! I am from a planet called Tamaran. But I have been here on Earth for many years with my friends. You can call me Starfire." She smiled.

Cyborg walked over to the side of Razgriz, "We'd be glad to help you adjust to life here," He looked up at Starfire and then to Raven, "All of us." Raven gave a very small smile that quickly faded away.

Starfire laughed and gave Razgriz a bone-crushing hug, "I will help you in anyway I can new friend!"

Razgriz was confused again but felt very comfortable, "What… what is this you are doing _'Starfire'_? Is it a means of… 'good' communication?"

Beast Boy dived at Raven and wrapped his arms around her, "You could say that. It's called a hug though."

He smiled as Raven shot him a secret smile then shoved him off. Raven spoke in her normal tone, "Starfire likes giving a lot of those so you might want to watch out." Razgriz returned Starfire's hug with shaky and hesitant arms. She felt a new emotion that she didn't know what to call but knew it was a good feeling. Starfire could only giggle in response.

Robin spoke to the team, "Well Titans, it looks like we have a new ally." He walked to Razgriz with a small smile on his face and held out a communicator, "Welcome to the Teen Titans, _Razgriz_."

**_To Be Continued._**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Revealing? A little? ;). More soon!  
**


	3. The Demon Alive

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own the character Razgriz**

**Note: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THE CHARACTER is copyright Me.**

**_Drawings of Razgriz by me:_ (copy paste into browser and remove spaces) w w w.deviant art. com/deviation/42122140/  
and here: w w w.deviant art. com/view/40885218/  
**

**Here we go, Chapter 3. Razgriz is new to human life remember? As well as human emotions ;).  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3 The Demon Alive**

Razgriz had slept the rest of the previous day after she was accepted as an ally of the Teen Titans. When she woke up she decided that all of these new emotions that she was feeling needed to be further examined and, according to Beast Boy, Raven could help her with things having to do with emotions. She chose to explore this new, and perhaps temporary, home more before confronting Raven; the only thing she really had seen inside the Tower was the medical room where she slept in and the hallway outside of it after she walked out. She made her way down the hallway and pushed a button to open the door to a longer hallway.

The ground was _cold_ under her bare feet; it felt good at first but after a few minutes it started to feel strange, almost like needles but it wasn't as _painful_ as needles would feel. As she walked down this hallway she ran her hand against the wall to the right. The wall felt _smooth_ against her fingers then after a few seconds it felt warm, not as warm as her glove covered palm but still warm.

She walked down the long hallway until she saw a door to her left. The words on the door read _BASEMENT _and sparked something the others called _curiosity_. She pushed a button and the door slid open and as it did she heard an echoing sound. She experienced something called _nausea_ when the echo felt like it went inside of her body and seemed to bounce back and forth for a short time. As she peered down the stairs and into the darkness she was filled with _wonder_ and _fear_ at the same time. Her breathing quickened and echoed throughout the room making it easy for the fear to overtake the wonder. She quickly closed the door and took a few steps back to catch her breath. The fear subsided and her breathing returned to normal. She found her change in emotion curious and tilted her head to one side as if viewing the door at a different angle would help her to understand.

She went on down the hallway until she reached an elevator. She entered it and pushed a button labeled _MAIN ROOM_ and the elevator started to move. This felt much different than flying; she felt as if she was being moved upwards against her will and her stomach started to feel strange. The elevator slowed then seemed to stop but dropped downwards subtly once then finally stopped; when it did this she felt something she could only describe as _fun_. When the doors opened she saw another hallway like the others and for a moment wondered if she moved anywhere at all. She chose not to ride the elevator again and walked down the hallway to the door at the end. She could smell something through it; the smell made her stomach tremble slightly. She wasn't sure what the smell was but she decided it smelt _good_.

Compelled by the smell she pushed the button to open the door and squinted at the _warm_ sunlight that seeped through. She walked in and noticed three of her _friends_ in the large room. She saw the large room had a couch, a few tables, very large windows, a large screen, a curved couch, and something she knew as a kitchen where the smell seemed to come from.

Starfire was the first to notice her and flew up from her chair next to Robin. She gave Razgriz a _soothing_ hug, "Good morning new friend! It is good to see you are able to walk." Starfire smiled.

Razgriz had a plain look on her face even though she felt _happiness_. She spoke in her Russian accent without any shakiness to her voice, "Starfire, 'good' morning to you. And to you as well 'Robin' and 'Cyborg'."

Robin at the table and Cyborg at the kitchen, happily, "Morning!" Cyborg went back to cooking and Robin stood up, "We have a few more questions for you if you don't mind talking a little later. Are you feeling better?" Starfire floated to Robin and laid her hands on his shoulders from behind.

Razgriz responded, "Yes that is fine with me, there is much to talk about. And yes I am feeling." She sniffed the air again to make sure the smell was still there and started to follow its trail, "I must know, what is this 'good' smell? It is making my mouth to become wet and my stomach to shake."

Cyborg looked over his shoulder, "Hungry huh? I forgot you haven't eaten since you got here, you must be starved." He turned around to put whatever was in his pan onto a plate, "Here try these, they're called Pancakes." He poured something on top of them and handed her the plate. She took it, "Thank you 'Cyborg' … I forgot humans need to eat to survive, I have not eaten since I woke up and became this human form." She took the plate over to the table and sat down like she had observed Robin and Starfire doing before she entered the room.

Robin answered an unasked question although he was sure Razgriz was thinking it, "Beast Boy is probably still sleeping and Raven should be down soon." Razgriz made a nodding motion without looking away from her plate.

Robin and Starfire sat down next to each other, opposite of Razgriz, and Starfire started eating their breakfast. Robin sounded curious, "Exactly how long have you been _awake_?"

Razgriz picked up the nearby fork and cut off a piece from the pancake, the smell and anticipation of taste was now overwhelming her senses, "Exactly three earth days and nine hours." The others seemed a little shocked.

Robin picked up his untouched glass of water and moved it over to Razgriz, "Here, you're gonna want this too. Humans need water to survive as well as food." Razgriz made the same nodding motion, too distracted by the pancake to say anything. She opened her mouth and slowly placed the slice of pancake in her mouth. It was _warm_, _sweet_, and _soft_. She chewed it slowly as if not wanting it to go away but finally swallowed it.

Her solid red eyes seemed to have tears in them, she spoke normally despite her emotion, "This… This is… 'Good'… But more than just 'good' it is… it is… What is it?"

Cyborg attempted to answer, "Great?" Then Starfire, "Wonderful?" And finally Robin, "Amazing?"

Razgriz felt the warm sunlight on her skin, the smell of the pancake in front of her, the taste of it that was still in her mouth, then the happiness of being around these people, these _friends_. She didn't notice the tears rolling down her face as the word finally entered her mind, "_Perfect_…"

Starfire was nearly moved to tears and all three of them smiled at Razgriz. They knew for sure that she wasn't a threat like she was to Earth long ago; she was an innocent reborn into the world, and a friend.

Razgriz' plain expression disappeared as she started to smile. She helped herself to another piece.

_**To be Continued**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Aww T-T ( those are tears of joy sniff). More soon!  
**


	4. The Demon Explores

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own the character Razgriz**

**Note: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THE CHARACTER is copyright Me.**

**_Drawings of Razgriz by me:_ (copy paste into browser and remove spaces) w w w.deviant art. com/deviation/42122140/  
and here: w w w.deviant art. com/view/40885218/  
**

**Chapter 4, hope you like it. Emotions WILL run high O.O  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4 The Demon Explores**

Razgriz finished her breakfast pancakes, smiling all the while and feeling true happiness with her new friends. She stood up and took a deep breath and in her Russian accent, "Is it alright if I… speak with Raven before the rest of your questions? I do not mean to… avoid them."

Robin looked at Starfire then over to Cyborg, then spoke with a smile on his face, "It's fine Razgriz, we have time. Ravens room is on the floor above this one, it has her name on the door." Razgriz smiled back and nodded before turning around and walking down the hallway and into the elevator.

Cyborg walked over to the table with his breakfast in his hands, "I wonder what she wants to talk to Raven about…"

Starfire said one thing that Robin was thinking, "Perhaps it is about… Trigon?"

Robin responded, "Maybe… But it could be about her emotions. I don't think Raven can help her too much with that since she's been hiding them for so long. Unless she finally opened up to Beast Boy, that sort of thing would make her a little more open about her emotions. But they'd tell us if something like that was happening between them."

Razgriz enjoyed the elevator ride up; she decided it gave her a weightless feeling. The food and water had refreshed her as much as resting did the night before which helped to put her in her current good mood. When the elevator stopped on Raven's floor she walked out and stood there as the elevator door closed. For some reason she felt some sort of fear, although it was unlike the fear of the basement that she had experienced earlier. She was guessing it was something she knew as a form of embarrassment but knew it was called something else. She continued to stand there for several more minutes and thought to herself, '_Hopefully Raven can help me. I'm not sure how much more of these sudden emotions I can handle.'_

In Raven's room:

Raven is meditating like she always does when she feels like relaxing, floating cross-legged above her bed and repeating her mantra. But something is different this time, very different for both of them. Beast Boy is sitting cross-legged next to her, not floating of course but repeating Raven's mantra with her.

For the first time in a long time he felt completely relaxed. Once he realized this he was surprised at how well meditating actually worked. He and Raven both stopped chanting at the same time, took in a deep breath, held it in, and slowly let it out. Raven opened one eye and looked at Beast Boy, "… Gar…"

Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked over to her, "Yeah Rae?" He was hoping she enjoyed meditating together as much as he did.

Raven looked away and spoke a little shyly, "Thanks… For trying this with me…"

He smiled widely at her, feeling pleased with himself, "No problem. I've actually always wanted to try this… I just didn't really know how to ask."

She decided to look back at him to smile, "Really? We can do this whenever you'd like. It was very… different, but not in a bad way." She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Wait a minute… You're not going to ask me to try that tofu or anything are you?" She now had a menacing look on her face.

He was starting to recognize her sarcasm a lot better in the past week, "Of course not… But if you think you want to try it…" She only responded by staring straight into his green eyes. This always made him blush and she knew it always made him forget about whatever they were talking about.

He halfway came out of his daze to say in a hypnotized voice, "Hey… I said 'if'." He smiled and went back into his mesmerized blushing state. He felt Raven's warm hand place itself on his hand then felt his heart speed up for a second. Just as their eyes began to close they heard a very slow knocking at the door. They both snapped out of their dream state of mind, startled by the knocking.

A muffled Russian voice came through the door, "Raven? It is Razgriz, may I…enter?" The demon stared at the door with 'Raven' written on it as she heard a few noises inside.

Raven got up from the bed and composed herself, "Razgriz? Just a second." She walked over to the door but stopped halfway to look at Beast Boy with a worried face. The way he smiled at her told her that he understood, he stood up and walked over to the door with Raven.

As the she opened the door Razgriz smiled at the two of them, "Good morning… friends. I was hoping I could speak with you about something Raven... If you have time."

Before Raven could answer, Beast Boy started to walk out and said smiling, "Well I'm going to get some breakfast ready." As he passed behind Razgriz she smiled again, "The pancakes are…" She laughed for a second to herself, "…Good."

Raven looked a little sad for a second then returned to her normal face, "Yeah Razgriz, I can talk. Come on in, have a seat somewhere." Razgriz walked in and sat down on the bed as instructed. After a moment Raven walked over to the bed and stood near Razgriz, "You wanted to talk about something?"

Razgriz took a deep breath seeming hesitant when she spoke, "I… was hoping that you could… help me with my emotions. I remember Beast Boy saying you could help me with things having to do with emotions." Raven crossed her arms and looked away sounding a little annoyed at Beast Boy, "That was something called sarcasm. Gar… Beast Boy was trying to be funny…" A small smile suddenly found its way to the side of her face.

Razgriz found this amusing and confusing, "You are… bothered by him... But you are happy because of him as well?" Razgriz tilted her head to one side.

Raven suddenly noticed she was blushing at the comment and quickly turned around, "It's complicated between me and Beast Boy… It would take a long time to explain. But I guess you could say he…makes me smile…" She smiled and felt happy at the thought. She turned back around a few moments later as soon as she felt her face cool off.

Razgriz suddenly remembered why she was there to begin with, "So…are you saying that you cannot help me with my emotions? You seem to…know yours well." Her plain expression changed to a depressed one.

Raven sighed and sat down next to Razgriz, "I've been struggling with my emotions ever since I knew I had them. They're tied to my powers and if I lose control of them or even feel too much of something I could end up breaking something… Or someone." Raven didn't know why she was telling this to someone that she knew for such a short time, "It's only been about a week since I started being more open to people, well to a person, with my emotions…" Raven was a little shocked that she let that last part out and hoped Razgriz wouldn't figure anything out. She hadn't even told her best friends that she and Beast Boy are together, not yet.

Razgriz smiled a little, "A week of letting out emotions is…much longer than my experience with them. Everything I am feeling…it is all a little overwhelming… confusing… and… and…" She felt _sadness_ enter her and her eyes began to water, "To be honest… I don't know how much more I can handle."

Raven felt a strange need to help this person, this new friend. Maybe it was her atmosphere that reminded Raven of herself at some point in time, or maybe it was being more open with Beast Boy that made her want to help. Whatever the cause was she found herself holding the crying demon, her new friend, in her arms trying to comfort her, "I'll help you… Anyway I can Razgriz."

Razgriz felt warmth in her heart as Raven cradled her. She pulled away and took another deep breath, "Thank you my friend… I feel much better… I do not know why, perhaps it is simply being around a… friend, but I feel better…" Her sudden change in emotions had her confused once again but for the moment it didn't matter to her.

Raven gave her a small smile in return, "Why don't you start by telling me about what you've been feeling lately?" Razgriz nodded and began to tell her everything she had started to feel during her day at the Tower. She became excited in some way whenever Raven would name the emotion that Razgriz could only describe; there were many of these. When she recited the fear that she felt when peering into the basement she felt the same fear overtaking her mind once again. The fear quickly subsided with a few words from Raven, which Razgriz found very impressive. Actually, she found everything Raven said impressive and also extremely helpful.

There was one thing that Razgriz had been wondering the most about since she first awoke. She sounded a little afraid as she asked, "Raven… What is… What is… Love?" Raven stared at her for a moment with a plain look on her face, then looked down to the left blushing with a smile as she thought of the one she loved. Razgriz tilted her head and actually smirked for the first time in her human life, "Are you… 'in' Love?" Raven didn't want to say anything to anyone yet, but she found herself slowly nodding to Razgriz, "You must tell what it is like, please, I beg you!" She moved closer to Raven with eagerness and a smile on her face.

Raven was a little relieved she didn't ask who she was in love with, "Well… It's sort of hard to describe…" She looked towards her window, "It's like… like being free." Raven closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She hadn't realized just how in love she was until that moment and it made her feel wonderful.

Razgriz placed her hands on Raven's hand and smiled, "I feel… happiness for you my friend! So much so that I am moved to tears! I can see that you… feel many good things for this person… I can only… 'hope' to some day feel this way about another." She gave Raven a deep look of happiness to which Raven could only smile back at, "I thank you for talking with me friend, and helping me." She stood up and Raven did as well, "I… Wish to know more but… I think this will do for now. I do not wish to learn so much that I will forget." She gave a brief soft laugh.

Raven gave her trademark small smile, "Honestly… I didn't think this would go so well but… Anytime you want to talk with me, just let me know." Razgriz nodded and started to walk to the door but stopped before taking more than a step, "What is it Razgriz?"

She slowly looked back at Raven, "There is one more thing I wish to ask." She spoke very normal, "What is a 'Kiss'?"

Raven found herself blushing a little, "What do you mean?" She was a little confused as well, she didn't known anyone her age that didn't know what a kiss was. Then again Razgriz is in a unique situation, and was probably a lot older than Raven to begin with.

Razgriz went on casually, "I heard Robin saying something to Cyborg about it when I was in the…medical bed. They were in the hallway and I remember hearing Starfire's name when they mentioned the word 'Kiss'. A few moments later I saw Starfire and Robin…make contact with their lips just after one of them said something then the word 'Kiss'. Is it another means of… 'good' communication like a hug is?"

Raven took a breath, trying to stall for time as she looked for a right answer. Finally after almost a minute, "I…guess you could say that… It's… Well it's something you do when you like someone."

Razgriz still had a plain expression on her face and spoke in a plain voice, "Oh… I think I understand Raven, thank you." Razgriz moved toward Raven, who looked at her confused for a second. As Razgriz leaned her head towards Raven she suddenly realized she should have said 'It's what _two_ people do when they like _each other_'. Raven backed her head away and tried to say something but it was already too late, all she was able to blurt out was "Mmph!" as Razgriz thrust her mouth onto her open one.

It lasted only three seconds, but seemed like hours of agony and embarrassment to Raven. Raven, frozen with shock, with wide open eyes saw someone at the door. His jaw would have been on the floor if it wasn't attached to him and his skin looked a lighter shade of green than normal. Raven found that she couldn't speak, she couldn't even blink for that matter.

Beast Boy came to the room to tell Raven he had made her some breakfast but stood outside of the door when he heard the two of them still talking. As soon as he heard Raven's explanation of a kiss he opened the door as quickly as he could, too late of course.

Razgriz turned to the side and put a finger to her chin, "Hmm… That was…somewhat amusing. It is hard to describe, for a moment I felt…something like the center of my chest moving in to my throat… It felt 'good'… How strange." She noticed someone out of the corner of her eye and completed her turn towards the door, "Oh, hello Beast Boy… Your face is different and your skin is lighter… Are you… 'okay?'" She obviously had no idea that she had just kissed someone's girlfriend.

Beast Boy finally broke out of his shocked phase and shouted angrily, "Razgriz! You're not supposed to do that!" His tone changed to a normal one suddenly, "Well some girls do," His tone went back to angry, "but that's a Whole different ball game!"

Razgriz tilted her head at him, "Human girls are not suppose to kiss human girls?"

Beast Boy sighed and walked forward a little more towards Razgriz, his angry tone had disappeared, "Well, that depends…but what I meant was that me and Raven---"

Razgriz interrupted him immediately, her plain voice was replaced by an excited one, "Oh! I see now! Thank you Beast Boy." Before he could say another word or react in any way their new friend grabbed his head and kissed his open mouth. His green face turned completely red and his eyes widened, meeting Ravens wide eyes just behind Razgriz' shoulder.

She backed her head away and let go of his face. Again she put a finger to her chin, "So strange… The same feelings and emotions almost… Maybe I should explore this more later." She began to walk towards the door, "Robin wanted to ask me more questions sometime soon, I believe he wanted the two of you there as well, I wish for the two of you to attend. I will go on ahead… Thank you again my friends." She walked out of the room as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

The two were left alone staring blankly in each other's eyes, both of them with open mouths and the same look of alarm, shock, and dismay frozen on their faces. The door closed automatically and seemed to jolt Beast Boy out of his state, he nearly jumped into the air and spoke with a speed he didn't know he had, "Ididn'tkissherShekissedmeyousawitIdidn'twantto!" Raven's face finally returned to a semi normal look, she didn't say anything. Beast Boy calmed himself a little but looked at her worryingly, "Raven… Are you okay?" He himself didn't feel okay. A girl just kissed him in front of the one person on this earth he loved. _She must feel the same way…_ He thought to himself.

Raven found herself breathing rather quickly. She dived at Beast Boy who immediately returned her grasping hug. They held each other in their arms, both seeking comfort and affirmation of themselves after this strange and unexpected experience. Raven loosened herself from Beast Boy just enough to lunge at his lips. The warmth was there, the love, the feeling that was there last week on the roof. It made them both feel complete, it made the awkwardness left by Razgriz fade away for the moment.

**_To Be Continued_**.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Unexpected or expected? Remember, Razgriz is new to human nature and human lifestyles. More soon :).  
**


	5. The Demon Confronted

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own the character Razgriz**

**_Note_: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THE CHARACTER is copyright Me.**

**_Drawings of Razgriz by me:_ (copy paste into browser and remove spaces) w w w.deviant art. com/deviation/42122140/  
and here: w w w.deviant art. com/view/40885218/  
**

**Well here we are; Razgriz just kissed Raven AND Beast Boy ... What to do? We shall see... Enjoy :)  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5 The Demon Confronted**

The two held on to each other tightly for what seemed like an infinite time, not wanting to let go. They both needed to, wanted to, they both had to be sure of themselves. They both knew neither of them meant what had just happened to each of them, but they both felt guilty, felt as if they betrayed themselves, betrayed the one they loved. Finally, the two loosened their grips on each other enough to stare into the other's eyes. Those eyes, they could see the words in them, "I'm sorry" the eyes spoke. They slowly leaned their heads together and stood holding on to each other lightly for another amount of limitless time. It felt as if time stopped when they held each other, they liked it that way.

In the main room:

Razgriz was obviously feeling bitter and it shown through her voice, "I… suppose we can start with out them. They…must be… 'busy'."

Robin was the first to respond, "Try not to take it too hard Razgriz. I'm sure Beast Boy and Raven just have things to sort out with each other."

Razgriz nodded and sat down at the table where the others were. She shook off her sadness somehow and spoke normally, "What did you want to ask me? I will be happy to answer anything."

Cyborg's curiosity got the better of him, "How old are you? I mean… your spirit, not your body." He grinned, knowing her human body was only a few days old.

Razgriz paused for a second then, "I'm not sure actually. The concept of age and time is different in the demon world I came from. But on Earth I suppose my 'spirit' would be… Over four thousand years old… That is a…'guess'. Almost three thousand years ago is when I tried to destroy life on this planet."

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all shook their heads in agreement. Everyone, including Razgriz, figured her spirit was probably older than that. Robin went on to the more serious question, "Razgriz, we need to know, what's the Evil you were talking about back in town?"

Razgriz looked down and sighed, "I had nearly forgotten about the Evil." She looked back up with determination in her solid red eyes, "The Evil… It is something that many born of this Earth have gained… They are the villains that you fight daily, those who wage wars, those who kill, those who destroy without reason." She paused to compose herself, "I recall when I was trying to destroy life here…I could feel none of this Evil that I feel now. I felt only… Purity… and… 'Hope' from the humans that lived in that time. The Evil now, it is so unsettling… It is…something that must be stopped from spreading… Something I _Need_ to stop... I mean not to kill them, that would…'change me' I think is the term… I mean only to stop them."

Robin smirked, "We've stopped them before and as long as there are people like us we'll keep stopping them Razgriz, together." She smirked back in agreement. Robin went on to the next question, "I wanted to ask you about your powers… I have no idea how strong they are but from what I've seen they seem to tire you out quickly."

Razgriz paused for a moment trying to find a way to answer, "My powers… I am not sure what to call them. They are…dark powers, that I can be sure of… I can do many things with them, make 'things', stop objects, throw them and…crush things as well. I… think the reason they…'tire me'… I think it is because of my human form. I remember that in my true form I could use my powers to no end… I suppose that I need to get used to my…'new' limits."

Cyborg sounded encouraging, "Don't worry Razgriz, we can all help you train with your powers." Starfire giggled to them. Razgriz enjoyed hearing her laugh because it made her feel happy and relaxed. Cyborg went on, "Just don't overdo it until you can get a handle on them. Wouldn't want you passing out in the middle of a fight." Razgriz nodded to him and smiled, she understood but didn't know what words to use to respond.

Robin tried his best not to sound serious but couldn't help it, "What exactly is your 'true form'?"

Razgriz slowly looked up at the roof as if she were reminiscing, "My 'True' form… It is what I would look like if I did not choose to appear human. It is a…giant hawk, or crow or even a raven by your standards, shrouded in dark energy…pure dark energy. If I were to revert back to that… I do not know if I would be able to return to my human form… I…'enjoy' this human form much more than the other." They could see sadness in her face as she looked back towards them, but her plain expression soon returned.

Robin nodded with a hand on his chin then he stood up, "Alright Razgriz, that's all the questions we have for now." Everyone else stood up as Robin went on, "Oh, and there is something we'd all like to give you… I guess we'll have to wait for---"

Just then the door to the room slid open and Beast Boy and Raven walked through. Robin could have sworn he saw them holding hands right as the door opened, but he figured it was just the way they were standing, still he tucked the image away in his mind, "Good, we're all here. We were just about to---"

Beast Boy cut him off, "Me and Raven need to talk to Razgriz…" After a few moments of blank stares Raven finished, "…Alone." Sensing someone was about to ask why she quickly replied, "Just…trust us for now. We'll tell you everything later…"

Robin looked to Starfire and Cyborg, nodding to them. The three left the room, Starfire was the last to float out of the door, giving Raven a concerned look. Raven flashed a small smirk, which disappeared as soon as the door slid closed. Razgriz stood up, curiosity apparent on her face, "My friends, is everything…'alright'? Are you 'okay'?"

The couple looked at each other then motioned Razgriz to sit on the couch. The three quietly walked over to the middle of the room and sat across from each other, Raven and Beast Boy sitting very close. The couple looked at each other once again as if to confirm with themselves about whatever they were about to say. Beast Boy finally spoke, "Razgriz… We need to talk to you about what happened before…" He looked down, "About you kissing us…"

Razgriz tilted her head to the side, "Ah, yes. That was a strange experience. I had no idea so many emotions could be felt by simple contact with another… What did you want to discuss about it? Was it as strange to you?"

Raven spoke this time and in her monotone voice, "Razgriz…just listen for now." She sounded troubled suddenly, "I know I said that a kiss was something that you do when you like someone…" Razgriz nodded, Raven went on, "But what I meant to say was…a kiss is something two people do when they like each other…" Razgriz' plain expression was replaced with a curious one, Raven continued sounding even more troubled, "It's what two people do when they are in love."

Razgriz looked and sounded shocked, "I… I am sorry my friends… I…I…I had no idea…" She looked down, not being able to look her friends in the eyes or even in their direction.

Beast Boy spoke up, "It's alright Razgriz… It's not your fault. We both should have known better, with you literally being born yesterday and all…" Razgriz was speechless, still avoiding looking to her friends, feeling like she had done something terrible.

Raven moved closer to Beast Boy and sounded normal for the time being, "There's something else we want you to know…" This caused Razgriz to finally look back at her friends, however much she felt she had harmed them. Raven gently grasped Beast Boy's hand, "Beast Boy and I… He's the one I told you I…" She felt like she couldn't say anymore, not out of any embarrassment but only out of shyness. Beast Boy gently squeezed her hand giving her the strength she needed to finish, "He's the one I told you I was in love with… We…we're in love." Raven couldn't help but blush a little and smile.

Razgriz could only describe what she felt as 'pain', but not hers, the pain of causing another's pain, "What… What have I done?!" She stood up, not knowing what to do, breathing heavily, and quickly walked in the direction of the windows. She felt so many things, so many bad things; shame, the pain, fear, she felt as if she betrayed her only friends. With a wave her hand dark energy shattered the large window directly in front of her.

The couple stood up and dashed towards their friend, Beast Boy shouted "Razgriz!" She could only respond with a tearful, "What I have done is unforgivable!" She dived out of the window, spreading her wings and catching the midday's air in them. She knew what love was, she could feel what it was like from Raven, she know realized what she had done by kissing them both.

Raven made her way to the edge of the broken window, "Razgriz wait! There's more!" But her words went unheard by the soaring demon. Razgriz now had tears now streaming down her cheeks and a feeling she knew as 'agony' began finding its way around inside of her.

With no more than a worried but determined look at each other Beast Boy transformed into an eagle and together he and Raven flew out of the window in pursuit of their troubled friend. She was already far out of their sight but they didn't let that stop them.

_**To Be Continued  
**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No! Come back Razgriz!  
Can you tell she has some trouble adjusting still? I hope that was too much of a cliffhanger ... More soon, real soon :). **


	6. The Demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own the character Razgriz  
_Note_: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THE CHARACTER is copyright Me.**

**_Drawings of Razgriz by me:_ (copy paste into browser and remove spaces) w w w.deviant art. com/deviation/42122140/  
and here: w w w.deviant art. com/view/40885218/  
**

**Last time, Razgriz found out about BB and Raven... And ran away, but what else is she to do? So troubled, so much pain... Well, here we are. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it :)**

**_Some of you asked me about Razgriz' powers and if they were the same as Ravens. They are MUCH stronger and darker than Raven's and has much less forms (Raven has soul-self, telekinesis, healing, shielding abilities, teleportation and more). Razgriz only has dark magic in it's purest form; she usually uses it to toss around objects or people by grasping them with her magic, sometimes as shielding, she can also use it as a beam-type weapon, eventually she figures out how to use it along with hand-to-hand combat. As you have seen, and will see again, her powers are strong enough to exhaust her human body to the point of shutting it down (sleeping)._ Sorry for the explanation, hope it was worth the read.  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 6 The Demon**

Several hours had passed since they started the search. The day turned to night, but the Titans still looked throughout the city to find their missing friend. Raven landed at the top of a nearby building, only stopping to catch her breath. She looked out at the quiet, dark city and suddenly felt sadness.

Beast Boy transformed from a hawk into his human form as he landed behind Raven. He immediately sensed she was feeling something awful as he approached her, "Rae, are you alright? What's wrong?"

She turned around, not looking him in the eyes, "She ran away because of me… because of us…" She started to feel a little better as she felt Beast Boy's warm arms around her and rested her head on his shoulder. He whispered into her ear and sounded as encouraging as he could, "She… just didn't know what else to do. We'll find her, and when we do we'll make things right." She couldn't help but smile a little. She backed away as their communicators went off.

Robin spoke to them sounding very leader like, "Cyborg said he found a few black feathers downtown, but that's it… Have either of you found anything in that part of the town?"

Beast Boy responded, "Nothing yet Robin… Sorry."

Robin, "Alright, let's keep looking. Maybe we should split off into smaller… Hold on." He disappeared from the communicator screen leaving both Beast Boy and Raven curious and worried. Robin came back on a minute later, "It's Cyborg, he said he saw an explosion downtown! Starfire and I are heading there now." They nodded, closed their communicators, and flew off of the roof in the direction of downtown.

When Beast Boy and Raven arrived they could see Cyborg blasting away at some sort of robot. The thought of Slade entered their minds immediately as they finally recognized the machine men and bounded away to help their friends. Robin was swinging away at a few with his Bo staff while Starfire sent her starbolts cascading through a group of them. With a chant of her mantra Raven sent a slab of concrete from the ground through two Slade Bots standing together, crushing them against a wall. One of the Slade Bots made its way behind Raven and raised his weapon to blast her. Beast Boy appeared right behind the bot and turning into a gorilla he slammed his giant arm against the bot destroying it. He sent Raven a smirk, which she returned happily.

Robin kicked off of a nearby building, sending him over the few remaining bots, and threw two handfuls of sonic discs down at them. They all exploded just as Robin landed on the ground. The Titans gathered together in one spot, looking around.

Robin, calm, "Where is he? Where's Slade?"

Cyborg held his arm in front of him and scanned the area, "I'm not detecting any more machines nearby, I think that was the last of them."

They turned their heads as they heard a familiar menacing voice, "Oh how wrong you are." Slade was standing on a nearby rooftop with his hands behind his back, looking very relaxed, "Titans, it's been too long. I have a gift for you, I hope you enjoy it." He pressed a button on his wrist, the Titans' attention immediately turned to the dark street in front of them where they could see hundreds, maybe even thousands, of bright mechanical eyes light up.

After a few seconds of staring Cyborg was the first to speak, "There's way too many of them, what are we gonna do?"

Robin took out a handful of sonic discs and held a birdarang in his other, "We're gonna beat them, then we're gonna take down Slade." He got ready to fight and the other Titans followed his example, getting themselves ready for a long battle.

Before they could attack they heard something above them, whatever it was landed softly a few feet in front of them with her back turned. She folded her black wings and spoke in her Russian accent, "It looks like you could use some help."

After a moment of silence Raven spoke for them all, "Razgriz? Are… Are you alright?"

Razgriz didn't turn around to answer sadly, "No." She raised her arm up and aimed her hand towards the large crowd of robots with a look of anguish on her face. The second she did the robots were covered in her dark magic, all of them, keeping them from moving. She tilted her head, "These…men. I cannot feel anything from them. Are they not human?"

Cyborg took a step in her direction, "They aren't men. They aren't even human, they're machines."

With a hint of anger in her voice, "Good." She forcefully made her open hand into a tight fist, crushing every single one of the Slade Bots with the dark magic she had them covered in. She slowly lowered her arm to her side and relaxed her fist when there was nothing left but a million crushed robotic parts lying in the street in front of them.

All of them were shocked at her display of power, even Slade. Robin used this time to jump on top of the small rooftop where Slade stood, hoping to catch him off guard. Slade turned around just in time to catch Robin's fist, then caught the other fist as it came towards him. He leaned down towards Robin, "Who's the friend Robin? I like her." Robin made a growling noise as he pulled his fists back, using Slade's grasp on him as a balance to flip and kick him right under the chin, sending Slade flying off of the roof.

He landed on his feet and with a hand on the ground. Robin soon landed across from him, "Impressive as always, Robin." Slade got up to attack but before he could take more than a step his body was surrounded with dark magic, to his surprise, and he was thrown hard against a building wall. Razgriz slowly walked toward him, keeping him pinned to the wall, and stopped about ten feet away from him. She tilted her head as she locked her red eyes with his one, "I feel…many things from you. Pain, anguish, and even hope. But there is so much…Evil in you…so much."

He chucked for a moment, "Lady, you don't know the half of it." He tilted his head to mock her, "Well? Are you going to kill me or just hold me here all night?" She felt anger, even hatred, towards the Evil from this man and it was apparent in her eyes. She slowly began to mold her fingers into a fist and everyone could hear Slade's armor starting to tighten. She stopped, feeling Raven's hand on hers, Beast Boy's hand on her arm, and Starfire's hands on her back and other arm. She relaxed her hand but then felt her arm go limp, "I…I… I didn't mean to…" Slade fell to floor as Razgriz fell backwards into her friend's arms.

Slade reached behind him, "Hmph… Just as I thought." He revealed three small orbs from behind him and threw them straight towards the Titans. No more than a second later the area was enveloped in a bright flash. When their vision came back, Slade was gone and Razgriz was unconscious.

Razgriz opened her tired eyes, looking up at the blurry faces of her friends. Her eyesight soon returned to normal, and she nearly smiled seeing their faces and feeling their relief. She sat up breathing a little hard, "My…powers seem to have exhausted me yet again… But I think I am…in good health."

The team helped her to stand up. Robin kept a hand on her shoulder, "You still seem pretty weak Razgriz, we should head back to the Tower and have you rest for now."

She was still breathing hard and had to balance herself on Robin's hand, "That is… I… I cannot…" She looked to her left and saw the two felt she had betrayed, and quickly looked away from them at the ground. She closed her eyes, "Beast Boy… Raven… Forgive me for being here, I will go."

She gently pushed Robin's hand away, took two steps, and stumbled forward a few feet before Beast Boy lunged forward and stopped her from falling, "Razgriz, please wait." She felt sadness again, "No. I do not deserve your company. I do not deserve your gratitude. I do not deserve to…call you my friends. I have…harmed the two of you. I have…betrayed you."

Raven walked over to her to help Beast Boy hold her up, "No you haven't. It isn't your fault." She looked up at Raven and pleaded, "How?! How is it not my…'Fault'?" Raven could see all of the sorrow flowing from her eyes. The two hugged Razgriz as they all fell to their knees, not sure what else to do, "It's our fault, we should have explained it to you. You're human, and you make mistakes like we all do."

The Demon felt herself suddenly crying in happiness as she felt the agony slowly leave her. She felt it even more when the rest of her friends came and wrapped their arms around her. Her breathing was still heavy and she was unable to speak anymore, out of exhaustion and because of the many things she was feeling. Her vision went blurry a few times before her eyes started to close. The next thing she remembered feeling before blacking out again was a soft bed under her.

_**To Be Continued**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ah... some display of power, no? And such a flood of emotions... good ones of course :), well mostly anyway. More soon.  
**


	7. Intermission

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own the character Razgriz  
_Note_: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THE CHARACTER is copyright Me.**

**_Drawings of Razgriz by me:_ (copy paste into browser and remove spaces) w w w.deviant art. com/deviation/42122140/  
and here: w w w.deviant art. com/view/40885218/  
**

**Razgriz, home at last. This is just some calm before the coming storm. Enjoy :)  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

**Chapter 7 Intermission**

9:00 AM, The next morning

The demon awoke to a knocking at the door, feeling somewhat exhausted. The knocking was slow and quiet, as if the one who was knocking didn't mean to wake her if she was still sleeping. She took a deep breath and stared up for a moment, trying to figure out where this unfamiliar ceiling came from. Again she heard the slow, quiet, strangely comforting knocking and this time stood up from the mysterious bed she lay in.

She made her way to the door, stretching her arms and wings, still not feeling fully awake, and opened it, "…Robin? …Um, 'good' morning… … Where am I?" She titled her head at him and scratched her ruffled jet black hair.

He fought off a smirk, "You're back in the Tower, and in your room."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion "'My' room? I do not have a room here at the Tower… In fact I do not have a room anywhere… Are the others with you? I feel 'excitement' and…'joy' nearby."

The rest of the team finally revealed themselves, feeling that Razgriz had found them out anyway, and together, "Surprise!" Razgriz eyes widened a bit, surprised, and she couldn't help but smile in delight.

Robin with a smile on his face, "We were going to tell you yesterday, but you ran away before we could. We know you don't have any place to live, so we decided to give you a place to stay here at the Tower. You're welcome any time, Razgriz."

Razgriz couldn't contain her excitement any longer and wrapped her arms around all of her friends in a big group hug, "I…do not know what to say… Thank you my friends." For the first time in her life, demon and human lives, she had a place to belong, a place to exist.

11:00 AM

Beast Boy and Raven were sitting across from Cyborg. He scratched the metal part of his head, "So… You two know why Razgriz took off in such a hurry last night right?"

They looked at each other then quietly Raven replied, "…Yeah… But it's a little complicated."

Cyborg simply raised a brow to this, Beast Boy sighed, "… Ok it's a little more complicated than a little…"

Robin and Starfire joined in and sat next to Cyborg. After a few moments of blank stares Cyborg propped his head on his hand, "Well? We _would_ like to know if isn't too much trouble."

Raven was about to speak up but Beast Boy put a hand on her shoulder and sighed, "Ok…here's what happened…Razgriz went to talk to Raven in her room, Raven's room not Razgrizes…Razgrizyz…Razgriz' room, since she didn't have one yet, and I was there to begin with because Raven and I were talking about something totally not having to do with anything important so I left but only for a second and they talked while I was outside of the door and after they were done… … … Razgriz sorta…did something…"

They all tilted their heads at him in a Razgriz fashion. Cyborg, "We're with you so far BB… Sorta." Starfire added, "And what was this 'something'?"

Beast Boy couldn't speak for a second and almost started to blush, "That 'something'… It's not important really uh… Anyway, me and Raven decided to talk with her about the 'something' and that's why we asked you guys to leave so we could talk to Razgriz alone last night and… She didn't take it well and that's when she blew out the window and flew away." He pointed to the missing window then breathed a sigh of relief.

Cyborg head seemed to slump over in his hand, "O-kay… That didn't make a whole lot a sense but thanks for trying BB…" Robin and Starfire nodded in agreement, "Care to give it a try Raven?"

"Uh…" Raven was at a loss for words, she looked over to Beast Boy with worry in her eyes. She still wasn't ready to tell them and she could tell by the look in Beast Boy's eyes neither was he. The only reason they told Razgriz was because of what happened. She sighed and closed her eyes, "It's…like Gar said. We told Razgriz something and she didn't know how else to respond so she just ran away… We tried to stop her but we couldn't in time. Sorry."

Cyborg let out an aggravated breath, "Alright you two, what's with the shaky story?! You better have a real good reason for---"

Robin put a hand on his shoulder, "Cyborg's right, unless the world's going to end if you tell us we need to know the truth. This 'something' seems to be important enough for us to know." Raven and Beast Boy had the same troubled look on their face. They were cornered and they knew it, no way out.

Starfire stood up looking serious, "Yes, I too feel the need to know what this 'something' is. If it is enough to cause new friend Razgriz to flee then we _Must_ know." She sat back down and suddenly sounded curious, "And when did you start referring to Beast Boy as Gar?"

Their hearts sank and their jaws nearly fell out of their mouths. _Oh no… They must have figured it out from that. Why did I let that slip?!_ Raven frantically thought to herself. She looked over to Beast Boy one more time, took a deep breath, turned to face the others and did her best to speak, "I… I… We… I mean he…"

At that second the doors slid open and Razgriz walked in, saving the day for the secret couple, "'Good' morning my friends! Forgive me for not being awake for…'breakfast'. I was still feeling like I needed to…'rest' and I wished to explore my new room." She smiled as she said 'my' room.

Robin stood to greet her, "It's no problem Razgriz. Actually, you're here at the perfect time. Could you tell us why you---"

Before he could finish Beast Boy and Raven grabbed hold of Razgriz and led her out of the room, "Better let us handle this Rob! Don't worry we'll be right back." Beast Boy hurriedly said as the doors slid closed, leaving Robin with his hand in the air and the rest with their mouths open as if to speak. They rushed Razgriz into the elevator for some privacy.

Razgriz scrunched her eyebrows, "Friends, is something…wrong?"

Beast Boy, "No, not exactly." He gave her a nervous smile.

Raven tucked a hair dangling in front of her face behind her ear, "Okay Razgriz listen very carefully," Razgriz seemed to snap to attention even though she was already fully paying attention, "Remember what we told you last night…about…'us'? We sorta haven't told anyone else about it…"

Razgriz tilted her head, "You haven't? But…but…shouldn't such a 'wonderful' thing be shared with others? I thought that the first to know would be your friends. I thought that is why you told me."

The two now had a discouraged look on their faces as they looked into each other's eyes. Raven nervously looked back up at Razgriz, "We are going to tell them… We just aren't ready yet, it's sort of hard for you to understand. You could say we're 'embarrassed' but it's not that."

Beast Boy looked up with a smile, "So…we would appreciate it if you didn't say anything about it."

Razgriz gave it five seconds of thought then smiled and happily nodded.

2:00 PM

Hysterical, joyful, laughter can be heard coming from the main room's couch. The laughter sounded new, strange in a way, but definitely happy. The Titans were quick to gather around the laughing demon holding her sides on the couch.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Uh… Razgriz? Everything alright?"

Starfire flew to her side with the happiest smile on her face, "Yes, please, tell us what is making you laugh so happily!"

Razgriz was able to almost stop laughing, "My friends! (giggle) When I first arrived here (laughter) and I had said all these new emotions were overwhelming (snicker) Beast Boy said that Raven could help me with it." She let out a stream of laughter, her cheeks now hurting from smiling so much. The others giggled along, except for Raven at first. That was until Beast Boy tilted his head at her.

Razgriz stop laughing for one more second to add, "And what is even funnier is that I did not understand the joke until this long after!" When she said this everyone immediately began laughing with her.

7:00 PM

Razgriz finished figuring out how to put her blankets and sheets on her bed after a few minutes of frustration. When she was satisfied with that she turned her head quickly as she noticed something that wasn't there before out of the corner of her eye. It was a box of some kind wrapped in colored paper with something she heard the others call a "ribbon" on the top. She approached it, her bare feet enjoying the warm carpeting underneath them, and then tilted her head, trying to figure out where it came from. Her door was closed, as was her window, and she didn't feel anyone come in. She saw a small piece of paper attached to the box. It had something written on it:

In red writing: _We noticed you haven't had any shoes since you've been here_.

In gray: _So we all pitched in and got you something real nice._

In dark blue: _Think of this as a welcome gift, and a welcome back gift._

In green: _I thought they were awesome! I was gonna get Raven a pair too but…_

In orange: _We hope you enjoy them new friend!_

Signed: _Your friends, The Teen Titans._

She smiled feeling so much happiness from her friend's brief writing, even though she had no idea what was in the box. She set the note down nearby and carefully tore the wrapping off, figuring that's what she was supposed to do. Underneath was a plain cardboard box, which she also tore open carefully. Her eyes seemed to light up at what she saw and her smile widened. Her friends had gotten her boots. They weren't just any boots, they were _Her_ Boots.

She grabbed them and jumped across the room, landing on her bed. She bit down on the corner of her lower lip as she tried to figure out how they went on and stayed on. After a few seconds she had one on and was figuring out how the belts and buckles on the boot worked. The boots went halfway up her shin, that's where the last of the four buckles were. She quickly put the second one on and buckled it up as well, smiling. She hopped up, standing on the bed then jumped off landing near the door. She hopped up a few times more to see if the boots felt right, to her they felt much more comfortable than being barefoot all the time even though she liked the carpet.

She let out a happy sigh and headed out of her room and up to the main room where her friends were. She stood there just in front of the doorway as the others looked at her seemingly ecstatic posture.

Cyborg through up a hand, "Lookin' good Razgriz!"

She took a few steps forwards then stopped to make a few upward kicks to show them off a bit more.

Beast Boy climbed up on Cyborg's shoulder, "Yeah! Those boots look killer on you!"

Razgriz seemed to shy away a bit, "Thank you my friends… And thank you for giving them to me." She smiled at everyone. She threw her arms open just as the expected Starfire rammed into her with a Tamaranean sized hug, "You are most welcome new friend."

A few minutes later the alarm blasted throughout the Tower and the red lights flashed on and off.

Robin stood up from the couch and checked the main monitor, "Trouble in the center of the city. Let's go!"

The Titans headed out through the door. Razgriz stopped at the doorway for a moment, looking down at her shoes then back up at her friends smiling. She followed behind her friends and out of the Tower.

_**To Be Continued.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Calm ja? Jaaa :nod:. More soon! The next chapter, I hope, will not disappoint you.**_**  
**_


	8. The Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own the character Razgriz  
_Note_: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THE CHARACTER is copyright Me.**

**_Drawings of Razgriz by me:_ (copy paste into browser and remove spaces) w w w.deviant art. com/deviation/42122140/  
and here: w w w.deviant art. com/view/40885218/**

**Remember how I said Chapter 7 was the calm before the storm? Well here's the storm. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****  
**

**Chapter 8 The Hero**

It didn't take long for the Titans to reach the center of the city. Not far from here, just a night earlier, they had fought against their fiercest opponent, Slade, and his army of machine men. Razgriz made quick work of the numerous robots, but almost let the intensity Slade's evil spirit consumer her and nearly destroyed him. The fliers landed while Cyborg and Robin came to a slow stop in their vehicles.

Robin stepped off his R-cycle and took off his helmet, "The report said one of the buildings exploded. No one was in it, it's been abandoned for a long time now, and it looks like the fire already burned itself out. An eye witness said he saw someone in an orange and black mask running around just before." Everyone's eyes seemed to narrow, "Slade…"

Beast Boy took a few steps forward, "Something doesn't feel right here…"

Raven looked around, "Yeah, sorta feels like---"

"A trap?" said the maniacally calm voice from an unseen place, "Well, you're right about that, demon child." Raven winced as he said this. Razgriz stiffened her stance, "It's him! He's…near, I can feel him."

Robin pulled out his Bo staff, "It's Slade…" Cyborg took a step next to him and readied his sonic cannon, he whispered, "Where? That echo… I don't see him."

"Oh, Cyborg, I'm here and there nowadays." Slade finally emerged out of a cloud of dust and debris that had still been settling from the destroyed building, "Now, why don't we get things started?" He pushed a button on his belt behind him.

Robin took one step forward, "Titans---" The ground under the team started to shake, "An earthquake?" Raven, along with the others, was nearly falling over, "I don't think so!" Before anyone could take flight the ground completely gave out, sending the shouting Titans downward into darkness along with more rubble and stones than they cared to count.

Some time later:

He felt something warm on his shoulder. It gently shook him, "Robin!" He heard in the distance. _That voice. That beautiful voice._ He finally came back to reality as Starfire called his name a second time, "Star? …What…" By the time he got halfway to his feet he completely remembered what had happened, "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Not long," Cyborg said, scanning the large, dark cave area around them, "I was able to slide my way down off the edges while the rocks came down from above us. You hit your head against a boulder on the way, Star managed to catch you before you hit the ground."

Starfire took a hold of Robin's arm lightly, "I am very sorry Robin, if only I had been---" Robin put his hand on hers, "It's okay Star, I'm alright. I'm glad you caught me when you did." He gave her a smile, which she happily returned.

Beast Boy had one arm around Raven, leaning on her as he limped forward, while the other hand was cupping the back of his neck, "Yeah, I can say the same for you Raven." She put her head against his, sighing in relief. This earned them a quick moment of suspicious looks from the others.

Cyborg turned off his scanner and faced the rest of the team, "Looks like we're caved in from above, we can't get back up the way we came, at least not safely. I guess the important thing is that we all made it through Slade's trap."

Raven loosened her hold on Beast Boy, "Wait…where's Razgriz!?" Everyone snapped to attention the second she said this.

Robin pulled out his communicator, "Razgriz come in. Razgriz!" The only thing he heard at first was static, then that familiar subtle laughter came through, _His_ laughter, "Why, hello Robin. I'm actually in the middle of something right now, do you mind if I call you back?"

Robin clutched the communicator tightly in his hand, "Damn you Slade! If you hurt her---"

"Oh don't worry about your new friend, Robin. I'll take good care of her. But I think you and your little friends have some business to attend to. Farewell, Titans." The static returned and he exchanged his communicator for handful of sonic discs, "Titans, Go!" He threw his discs toward a group of glowing eyes, causing the mechanical parts to fly through the dim light. The darkness lit up with the eyes of the rest of the bots, many of them. The rest of the team took off into battle behind Robin.

Cyborg punched holes through a few of them, "We have to get to Razgriz! There's no telling what Slade's gonna do to her." He sent a sonic blast at a small group, dispersing them.

"Then lets hurry this up!" Robin shouted as he sent two of his birdarangs cascading through the enemy ranks.

Meanwhile, far below the Titans:

For a moment she could feel her own bed under her. She took a deep breath, but instead of tasting the faint morning air she tasted dust in her mouth. Snapping out of her dream, or maybe her hope, she quickly struggled to her feet. She noticed two things when she came back to reality; the sting of pain in her left arm, and the familiar Evil presence nearby. He was standing not far away and had his back to her.

"Finally awake, did you sleep well Demon? Good." His voice was plain, but seemed strangely happy to her. Like he was enjoying himself.

Razgriz put a hand to her hurt arm, confused, _I must have…hit it against…something_, "Where are my friends!?"

"Come now Demon, do you really think _they_ are your friends? They aren't anywhere near now." He finally turned around to look her in the eyes.

At the sight of his face, his eye, her own seemed to fill with anger and resentment. She reached for her belt to pull out her communicator. Nothing.

"Are you looking for this?" He asked as he held out her Titans' communicator in his hand.

She spoke with newfound hate in her voice, "My friends gave me that… Give it back!"

"Trust me, Demon, you won't be needing this any more." He crushed the communicator with the ease of crushing a small bug in his fist. She exhaled with frustration, and grew more and more provoked as he dusted off the remains from his hand, "Feeling annoyed, Demon? Troubled? Angry? … Well, come on, make me pay."

Her eyes glowed with a deep red, she gritted her teeth together and surrounded her fists with her dark energy, "I _will_ make you pay!" She ignored the pain in her arm, she didn't even take notice at how it started to bleed when she moved it.

She spread her wings and dashed forward. She sent dark energy towards Slade, which he dodged easily. Once she reached him she let loose a fury of punches. Slade moved around each energized fist with a strange grace and only occasionally uncrossed his arms to block her at the forearm. He moved his body side ways to let a fist pass by his face, he lifted up his leg and kicked the demon in the stomach, sending her far enough away for his traps to take effect, "I was expecting more than that, Demon." He pushed a button on his arm and the area behind Razgriz completely exploded, sending her flying forwards, not far from where Slade stood, "Done already, Demon?" He asked mockingly, tilting his head at her.

"Not yet!" She rose up with astounding speed and caught Slade with an uppercut of dark energy, right under the chin. Before he finished stumbling backwards he felt a sharp pain in his side, it sent him into a rocky wall nearby to the right of Razgriz.

Cradling his exposed side, "That kick… I see you've been training with Robin. You _are_ a quick learner, Demon. And not to mention dangerous with that magic of yours."

She was noticeably exhausted, the energy around her fists had even faded without her knowing, _We can finish him easily, Crush him!_ Her hand started to rise up towards him, _No! I will not kill… Not again._ She began shaking, _We must kill him, it is our nature. No. Kill him. No. He will kill us! No! Kill him!_

"No!!" She shouted aloud, entirely on accident.

Slade began to laugh quietly, "Having some inner conflict, are we Demon? Do you want to kill me? Go ahead." He opened his arms as if inviting a hug.

She raised a shaking hand towards him and surrounded him in dark magic. Her expression was full of confusion and anger. She could feel her hand trying to close, but she forced it to completely open, setting Slade free of her magic. She let her arm go limp at her side and looked down in shame.

"Good girl." Was all he said before he threw a handful of small orbs towards her. She fell backwards, trying to retreat, but it was no use. The numerous orbs exploded just a few inches away from her falling body and slammed her into the wall far behind where she once stood.

A warm trickle of blood found its way from her mouth and down her chin. She leaned forward, cradling her stomach, but was unable to stand up. She was only able to stand on her knees. The explosion tore off the bottom of her shirt, exposing it and the new burns on it.

Slade took a few steps towards her, "Listen carefully, Demon. I'm not going to kill you, not now anyway. The Titans are not your friends, they never were. You are a Demon, a powerful one. You are Evil, much like me, how could ever think of yourself as good, especially after all you have done in your past?" When he reached her she only gazed up, feeling distant, as he held out an open hand to help her up, "Join me, Demon. Help me to destroy the Titans who have abandoned you."

She breathed heavily exhausted from using her powers and the explosion didn't help any. She breathed out heavier, full of something she could not describe. _Anger? No… No anger…_ She tightened her fist, "I …Am not…a **Demon!!**" She yelled out and threw her fists in the air as she spread her wings full length upwards. Her yell turned into a strangely angelic sound, then her glowing red eyes began to glow a bright white. Suddenly a magic aura started to flow from her center and outwards, the angelic sound still coming from her but not from her voice. Slade shrank back, putting an arm up in defense against the bright light that seemed to be moving towards him.

Not long later:

Robin seemed to fly through the dark corridors, his team not far behind, fighting off enemies as he went. He threw a single sonic disk to break apart a pile of boulders blocking the path. He turned his head around as he ran, "She should be just ahead!" _The communicator stopped giving off her signal almost twenty minutes ago but it's all we have right now._ After a few more hurried steps he squinted his eyes, seeing something that resembled a door. He kicked his way through two machines standing in his way and used them as a stand to kick down the metal door.

"Razgriz?" He called out, looking around and panting. He saw her lying on the ground not far away and ran towards her. He turned her over, knowing full well she was unconscious and hoping to god that she was still alive. _Do Demons even have a pulse?_ He decided it was useless to ask himself and felt her wrist with his two fingers, "She's alive… She's alive!" He shouted at the other Titans, who were now coming up behind him, "She's hurt pretty bad…Burns on her stomach, bruised fists, and her arm… deep cut. Raven can you---" But she was already crouched down next to him with her hands over Razgriz' stomach, her hands glowing with a golden aura.

cough "My friends…" She managed to say through the exhaustion.

"Try not to talk, looks like you have some internal bleeding." He said, noticing the fresh blood coming down from her mouth.

"I will…kaff I will be alright… I think I am…inhale alright." Raven finished healing up her stomach. She was able to sit up, Raven went to work on her deeply cut arm, "Slade… I stopped him… I stopped him…"

Then suddenly he was there, leaning against a wall, as if he had always been standing there, "You did, did you?" He was noticeably hurt, part of suit was ripped across the side.

"Slade!" Robin took out his Bo staff and got ready to attack. He felt a hand gripping his arm, "Razgriz?"

"Let him go Robin… He is finished…" She was able to get to her feet with Raven helping her up and a hand still on Robin's arm.

Slade sounded emotionless as always, "Another time, Razgriz." He took a step into darkness. The Titans heard him walking away, waiting for the moment he turned around or until they heard the sound of an explosion, but nothing happened.

Robin put away his staff, reluctantly, "Razgriz, what happened?" Although he had wanted to chase Slade down he wanted to respect her decision. But he wanted to know why.

She was still breathing as if she had just been running around the world, "He… fought me. Tried to get me to join him, to try and kill him. But I would not." She let go of Robin, Raven decided not to let go of her, "There was…a light. Such a warm light… I think…it came from me… It stopped him…I stopped him." She started to sway.

Robin put a hand on her shoulder to help steady her, "Razgriz, you're exhausted from using you powers. Let's get you back to the Tower."

"Yes…inhale Let's…"

The Titans gathered around Raven and she teleported them back home. It was only a few seconds, but by the time they arrived Razgriz had already fallen asleep. Cyborg was able to lift her up in his arms and take her to her room where he gently laid her down in her bed. Beast Boy and Raven carefully pulled the covers over her. They left her to rest, knowing she would be back to her normal self as soon as morning came.

Later that night:

She felt the comfort of her own bed beneath her. She nearly jumped up, thinking she was back in that cave again, but relaxed herself, "I am…home… Thank you…my friends." She drifted back into her peaceful slumber.

In the living room:

"She'll be alright, right?" Beast Boy asked as he snuggled close to Raven.

"Yeah, I think she will be. She just needs rest for now." They were the only ones who stayed up this late, Raven couldn't sleep and neither could Beast Boy. But they both felt comfortable enough to at the moment.

After a peaceful silence, "…Do you think it's time we told them?"

Raven didn't seem to stir, "I think…it's _almost_ time. I don't like keeping secrets from them but---"

"---We aren't ready yet?" It was more of an agreement than a question. He smiled at her, happy.

She could feel exhaustion taking her over as they leaned against each other for comfort. She decided to lay back and pulled Beast Boy with her, half on top of her and half on her side. She threw her cloak around herself and Beast Boy and gently rested her hands on his back.

Sounding half asleep already, "What if they find us, Rae?"

She pulled him a little closer, "Well Gar, I guess we'll just have to tell them. I really don't feel like being alone tonight." He snuggled his head against her neck, "Sounds like a plan." She sighed happily.

It didn't take long before the two were as deep in peaceful sleep as their new friend was, the only one who knew the truth about them.

_**To Be Continued.** _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**How was that? Good? Exciting? I hope so, really, I spent a long time to get the fight scene somewhere near alright :). I couldn't resist putting in a BBxRae moment there at the end, that is a large part of the focus of this fanfic, aside from Razgriz anyway.  
**

**Next up: The Demon Hero Razgriz, Epilogue. I have part one made already I just gotta work on part two and submit them as one.  
**


	9. Epilogue Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own the character Razgriz  
_Note_: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THE CHARACTER is copyright Me.**

**_Drawings of Razgriz by me:_ (copy paste into browser and remove spaces) w w w.deviant art. com/deviation/42122140/  
and here: w w w.deviant art. com/view/40885218/**

**Here we are, Part 1 of the end of Razgriz. Set a week after their encounter with Slade. Enjoy! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Epilogue Part One: The Demon Hero, Razgriz**

_One week later:_

Razgriz slowly made her way through the hallways of the Tower. There was an unusual happiness to her footsteps and it was apparent that she wasn't afraid to show it.

When she reached the half full, half empty, living room she let out a giddy, "Good morning, my friends." And let a large smile shine through the room.

"Morning, Razgriz." Robin said, poking his head over his newspaper, "Still wearing the torn shirt huh?" Motioning his paper towards the ripped portion of her shirt, due to her run-in with Slade a week ago.

She let out a subtle giggle, "Well, of course. It allows me to show off my hard earned abs." She patted her exposed stomach a few times, "Even though I materialized them with my powers and did not earn them but… Anyway, where are the others?"

_Her stutter really has disappeared in the past week, still has that strange Russian accent though, never figured out where that came from, _he thought to himself for a moment, "Starfire's in the shower. Cyborg's sleeping on the couch over there and… Well I'm not sure where Beast Boy and Raven are. They haven't showed up for breakfast yet. Do you know what's been going on with them lately? I can take a pretty good guess but---"

"I'm afraid I do not…" She hated lying to her only friends but she made a promise, so she quickly changed the subject, "Ah, well, I think I will have some breakfast now that you have mentioned it." She said on her way to the kitchen. She could smell the pancake ingredients on her way in, they all knew she couldn't be stopped from her pancakes.

By the time she finished making them and sat down across from Robin with a syrup bottle under her arm and a glass of water in hand Cyborg had woken up and decided to join them, "You know, Razgriz, you really should try the waffles sometime." He said with a grin.

"I do not think so, but thank you. I have tasted those 'waffles' and they fail in comparison to my pancakes." She let out a maniacal laugh then was silent after receiving blank stares from the other two, "What? I cannot be funny? Star and Beast Boy think I'm hilarious when I do that." She said with a smirk, it earned her a fit of laughter from the other two.

Cyborg stood up to leave, "Yeah, yeah, we know you get all giddy when you're with your pancakes. Well, I'm gonna hit the gym. See you guys later." To which Razgriz only replied by holding up a fork full of pancake , which she promptly ate after a wave or two.

It didn't take long before her plate was completely cleared off.

"Well?" Robin said, nonchalant.

"Well, what?" Razgriz managed to speak through her glass of water as she took a sip.

"I'm not about to interrogate you about Raven and Gar, I just wanted to know what you've planning half the week."

"…Boy wonder indeed," she said on her way to the sink, "…Today's the day Robin. Today's the day I leave…" There was a strange silence between them, pretty comforting for Razgriz.

Robin finally stood up and walked over to her, "Razgriz, you know you don't _need_ to leave."

"Yes, Robin, I do. I'm needed in other parts of the world, all over… I can still feel the evil, and it's not slowing down." More silence, _Is he trying to make this easy on me?_ "Please, tell the others to meet me on the roof when the sun begins to set. And please do not tell them, I wish to do it myself." He only replied with a nod and smile, _Thank you for understanding Robin…_ "I need to take care of a few things… I will see you on the roof." She gave him a smile and left for her room.

It didn't take her too long to pack everything up. An extra shirt incase her torn one became…more torn. Some extra pants, and other clothing. A few personal items that she had found precious to her in her short time here; a ticket stub from visiting the fair a few days ago, _It was so much fun, the rides, they made me smile and scream in joy. I'm glad I went with them_, a strange small toy that she could not describe _Gar gave this to me, that time we talked about me not having a human childhood… I did not even know what a toy was. Thanks Gar_ she let out a smile, she was about to put a belt with an "**_R_**" engraved in the buckle into her bag but paused _Cyborg made this for me, after I refused to wear a mask like Robin, he told me it would make me feel more like a super hero. Robin told me it was a "costume" thing, I guess he's right_. She decided to wear the belt instead of packing it _Hmph…it does make me feel more like a super hero…_ Another smile.

She didn't have much to pack in the first place; her bag was light and small enough to swing over her shoulder like book bag with only a small book in it. _Only 3:00 … I suppose I did not need to pack right away. Maybe I was just avoiding Robin, talking about leaving…_ She was suddenly in a sadder mood and decided to roam the hallways. She came to Raven's door and paused. She was about to knock but then felt happiness and love flowing from the room and let out a quiet giggle, _They are either deep in conversation or deep in a kiss._ She had noticed the same emotions flow from them regardless of what they are doing as long as they are together. _It's always stronger when they talk, just as strong as when they kiss. Always hard to tell, but I suppose that is a good thing._

She smiled and decided not to knock, not to ruin their moment. _I suppose now all there is to do is wait._ She headed to the roof with no real purpose aside from waiting for that sun to set. She found a wall to lean up against and sat down, laying her bag nearby.

_This place is always so peaceful… I can see why they like it up here._ Her thoughts were silent as she stared up at the beautiful blue sky.

"What am I going to say to them? I love them all so much…"

_**To Be Concluded In Part Two**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** I apologize for the shortness! Part Two is currently in the works and is already much longer than part one above. It should be out in a week perhaps more than that... School's a real bother some times :nod:. I hope I won't let you down with the end :). Until next chapter!  
**


	10. Epilogue Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own the character Razgriz  
_Note_: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THE CHARACTER is copyright Me.  
_Drawings of Razgriz by me:_ (copy paste into browser and remove spaces) w w w.deviant art. com/deviation/42122140/  
and here: w w w.deviant art. com/view/40885218/**

**Finally I can upload this! FF gave me an error page for the past week every time I tried!**

**Alright, Part Two of the end. Enjoy! teary eyes  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Epilogue Part Two: The Demon Hero Razgriz**

Beast Boy and Raven made their way through the hallways to the roof access. Beast Boy took a chance and gently grasped Raven's hand, forgetting to see if anyone was around. She didn't object, instead she intertwined their fingers together.

Beast Boy smiled when he noticed that her head wasn't on a swivel, "So… Why do you think Robin wants us all to meet him on the roof?"

"I don't have a clue… I just hope he isn't going to out us in front of the team." She tightened her hand around his for a moment.

"You think he found out?"

"Well he is a detective, remember? Probably rubbed off from his mentor… It wouldn't be to hard for him to piece things together."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He let out a nervous snicker.

After rounding a few corners and spotting the roof access they let go of each other's hands. They stopped before opening it, Raven turned to look Beast Boy in the eyes, "Gar… I think we should tell them soon… Maybe not today, but soon. Well, if Robin doesn't do it for us anyway…"

"Yeah, I think we should too. I mean… I think we're ready too." They both smiled at each other and got lost in a gaze for a short time. They had to snapped themselves out of it.

Beast Boy noticed Raven was holding something under her arm, "Hey, what's that book?"

"It's a collection on Demon legends and myths, I was going to show something to Razgriz but I guess it'll have to wait until later."

He nodded and opened the door for her, and together they headed up to the roof. The rest of the team was already there, with Razgriz standing ahead of them near the roof's edge.

Robin, "Nice of you two to join us. You're late."

"Yeah, sorry… uh… couldn't find my gloves." Beast Boy said, giving a sly chuckle.

"And I had to find _him_." Raven said, pointing at Beast Boy with a plain look on her face. He flashed her a big grin in response, "So… What's this about Robin?" he felt a knot tighten in his stomach.

Robin turned his head around, "Razgriz?"

She took a deep breath, "My friends! I am glad you can all be here… I have something I must tell you…"

Starfire stepped towards her, "Friend Razgriz, are you alright?"

"Yes Star, I'm… well no, I suppose I'm not. I…" She paused to gather her courage again, "I have to leave the city… I don't know when I'll be back… I mean… I---"

Beast Boy hopped towards her and wailed, "Wha?! You're leaving?? But-but… You still haven't beaten Super Ninja Fury 4 with Cy and me! And… Wait, why are you leaving?"

She giggled and ruffled his hair, "I was getting to that." She let out a sigh and turned to look out at the city, crossing her arms, "I'm needed all around the world my friends…I can still feel it…the Evil isn't just here it's everywhere. And I have the power to stop it, little by little if I have to." Tears began to slide down her cheeks. Then she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder, Raven's.

"I…we understand, Razgriz. Just be careful out there. Please." The second she finished she was enveloped in a hug from Razgriz. She returned it gratefully.

One by one she hugged her first and best friends goodbye.

After Raven was Beast Boy, "You're coming back right? Right?"

"Yes, of course." She gave him a smile through her tears, "Someday."

Then Cyborg, "You take care of yourself, Razgriz."

"I surely will, Cy."

Next was a bone crushing tearful hug from Starfire, Razgriz didn't mind it in the least, "Oh, newest friend, I am saddened to see you go and wish it wasn't so."

"I know Star, and so am I. But I have to." Starfire gave her a nod and one last backbreaking squeeze before letting go and showing a reassuring smile.

And last was Robin. His hugs were as somber as he was, and a rarity at that. Still, she savored the moment as deeply as she had with the other four. "Call us if you ever need anything. You'll always have a place here at the Tower."

"Thank you, Robin." She took a few steps back and looked down at the communicator in her hands and clutched it tightly, "I will not forget you my friends. I am sorry that I have to leave, deeply sorry."

"We know Razgriz, we're sorry too. It's great having you here."

She nodded, sniffled, and wiped her tears as she turned around to grab her bag. "Raven, Beast Boy… I wish you the best, all of you. I will return, I promise!" And before it got any harder than it already was for her, she jumped off the edge of the roof and spread her wings, catching the dusk's wind in her wings and soaring upwards. As she flew, her black wings began to shine and sparkle. In her wake she left a trail of sparkling light. She smiled through the tears for her cause, for her friends.

Back on the Tower's roof they all watched her leave, staring up at the brilliant trail she left behind. Raven stepped up to the edge of the roof. She cracked open the book she had with her and began to read:

"_Amidst the eternal waves of time__  
__From a ripple of change shall the storm rise__  
__Out of the abyss peer the eyes of a demon__  
__Behold the Razgriz, its wings of black sheath._

_"__The demon soars through dark skies__  
__Fear and death trail its shadow beneath__  
__Until men united wield a hallowed saber__  
__In final reckoning, the beast is slain._

_"__As the demon sleeps, man turns on man__  
__His own blood and madness soon cover the earth__  
__From the depths of despair awaken the Razgriz__  
__Its raven wings ablaze in majestic light."_

_"When history witnesses a great change Razgriz reveals itself. First as a dark demon. As a demon, it uses its power to rain death upon the land, and then it dies. However after a period of slumber Razgriz returns..."_

She closed the book, "Excerpts from an ancient text… She'll be back. I'm sure of it." Beast Boy was now at her side and gave her a comforting hug. The others were a few feet behind them.

She looked into his eyes and smiled, then turned around with him to face their friends. She took hold of his hand, tightly, "Guys… We have something to tell you."

_**The End. **_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, here we are... The End. I always hate it when a story ends, especially when I'm the one ending it. I guess that's why I kept writing after my BBxRae fanfic. Maybe someday I'll pick back up on Razgriz, years later when she returns to her friends.**

**Thank you all for following Razgriz on her adventure with the Titans, her first and best friends. I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing.**


End file.
